


Street Fucker III

by Maxbass



Series: Street Fucker [3]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Addiction, Breeding, Collars, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Female Protagonist, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Marking, Multi, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella Dixon has some rest for a few days after the hard pounding that Cammy gave her during her short trip to England when she gets a message that her next one will in a single country this time so she is on her way to Japan.Characters:Marcella Dixon © MaxbassKarin Kanzuki, Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko © Capcom
Series: Street Fucker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125524
Kudos: 1





	Street Fucker III

“Ugh that was a tough training so to speak” Marcella thinks while her sore pussy slowly starts to recuperate at least as much as possible. It would not return to its former shape anymore after those four dickgirls fucked her for so long and wonder how much of this journey was planned to have her fucked like this over and over again. Her hand subconsciously rub her belly since she suspects that she is pregnant by Chun Li or maybe the other three but she has to wait until she is able to proof that she is pregnant.

“And then to find out which one of them is the father” she sighs when she gets a message on her phone telling what her next two destinations are. She opens the message from that wacky travel agency and she seems elated that her next two destinations are in the same country. “Looks like I will have to pack for Japan only but it will be another long journey, that’s for sure” the woman sighs making her large breasts move accordingly.

“At least they give me two days to pack again and rest but damn this journey may kill me at some point” the redhead thinks while she starts to pack and takes a sleep to rest from the deep pounding that Cammy gave her only yesterday for who knows how many times.

After two days of resting she finds herself on a plane to the far east where she is able to get a little more rest before she gets of the plane where, as usual, someone is waiting on her but this time it is a luxurious limousine which is a nice change of pace at least and looks at the scenery of Kyoto admiring the sights of this old city when they finally stop at an old yet gorgeous building which is clearly one for the rich people in Kyoto.

“Oh hohoho welcome to the Kanzuki home” a blond woman says in an arrogant tone and Marcella turns around at that annoying laughter to have a good look at the woman who spoke to her wondering if she is one of those dickgirls that have been fucking her all along this trip while still feeling like she is in heat which should have ended already.

The woman stylized her blonde hair into long, oversized Victorian Europe-style ringlets, with two small forelocks and braids encircling her head. She wears a red long sleeve jacket with a blue frill shirt and white frill folded sleeves underneath and a white ascot tie at the center of her collar, a red frill skirt, and black tights.

The redhead tries to see if she notices a cock but if it is there, it is well hidden from people noticing it. “I’m Karin Kanzuki head of this household and I welcome you to my home and hope it will be a pleasurable one” the blonde says with a smirk on her face while licking her lips “it has been a while since someone got this far, you must be a very special kind of woman” 

That last remark makes Marcella turn around and face the woman “what did you say? Are you one of them Karin-sama?” she asks the woman who replies with her annoying laughter reminding her from the ojou-sama types from the animes she used to watch. When she turns around she sees Karin already taking a fighting pose and a referee standing there between them which causes her shoulders to slump and her lips open to sigh.

“We both know how this will end since I am not a fighter and those four women before you already had their way with me since I lose every single time” Marcella says while she starts undressing already before he clothes were ripped off again and could feel the brown eyes of the noble woman burn on her flesh.

“It is good that you know your place which is probably why you survived Chun Li, Juri, Cammy and Crimson aside from that your body is made to pleasure our she-cocks” Karin chuckles while she removes her clothes as well but she laughs again when she sees the expression on the woman’s face when she beholds her double cocks. “Yes I have two, that bitch thought it was funny for someone of my status to be even more humiliated by giving me two cocks and let me warn you that I am pent up as hell so you better take your vitamins because it will be a long night, you lowly whore” Karin growls while her twin poles come to life as she approaches her prey.

Marcella gulps when she sees the dickgirl approach her with those hard dicks already standing tall when the dickgirl grabs her hair. “Time to start worshipping these dicks, slut” Karin growls in heat “please your betters” The redhead gulps and goes to her knees much to the pleasure of the blond who pushes her lower dick between those pink lips while her upper dick rubs against the hair and forehead. Karin grabs the side of Marcella’s head and pushes her cock in as deep as possible while the top one leaks on the woman’s hair.

“Such a good mouth aaah you love girlcock…don’t you, you fucking slut!” Karin growls the moment she starts to pump her cock deep into the bimbo’s mouth and throat. Marcella could not help but suck and lick on it and after the fucking she already had from the others; she is starting to believe those words. “Oooh yesss a fuck toy for us to use as we please mmm fuck this mouth is divine aaah! So tight yet shaped perfectly for it” the blond dickgirl moans happily while both cocks throb and leak like crazy already.

“Oh my god aaah it is going to be hard not to nut already aaah fuck ooooh take it you horny cow aaah” Karin moans and pushes that cock in almost all the way and starts pumping cum into her throat and onto her red hair as well. She pulls out and shoots few more ropes on the redhead’s face with a grin on her face. “You look good with my cum on you but now it is time to fuck you and if you’re not pregnant yet…I am sure as hell going to get you pregnant now” Karin growls before telling Marcella to get on all fours.

“That is right, on all fours like the bitch you are! All ready to serve your betters” Karin growls arrogantly before taking a hold of those wide hips and spanks that fat ass a few times. “Now take my superiors cocks, you girlcock loving whore!” the blond says before she rams a shaft inside each hole making Marcella squirm in pleasure. This is the first time she got double penetrated let alone by one person and it feels so good which the dickgirl could tell.

“That’s right aaah you belong to us dickgirls now, not a single man cock will ever touch these holes again!” Karin grunts dominantly while she grabs Marcella’s ponytail with one hand while holding on to her hip with the other and pulls the redhead’s head up. “Now beg your mistress to fuck and fill your holes all night long! Beg you lowborn slut!” she orders Marcella who shivers from her entire being while her pussy starts to get even wetter at those words.

“Please Mistress Karin! Please fuck and fill my holes with your noble dicks and bless them with your superior seed, Mistress Karin” Marcella whimpers and begs much to the satisfaction of the blond who pushes the rest all the way inside but the next words drove her wild with lust “oooh Mistress Karin if I’m not pregnant then please breed me aaah please put your baby inside me!”

“Damn it is you’re talking to me like that then there is no way I will hold back any longer!” the dickgirl howls in pleasure and gives that ponytail a final yank using it to keep herself on before she starts to thrust and fuck the woman like an animal. Karin could feel those holes tightening on her shaft and it pushes her to fuck even harder aside from all the time she was unable to fuck since most women arranged for this could never get passed the first or the second dickgirl at most but now this wonderful specimen of womanhood is on her fifth and sixth girlcock and loving it.

“I hope she makes it all the way aaah we can use a slut like her so much mmm and such damn fine holes! Such a fine fuck toy and all mine for the night” Karin thinks after minutes of furious pumping until she cannot last any longer. “Take my seed whore aaah take it all!” she roars and hears the sound of Marcella’s soon following hers while she dumps a huge load inside that ass and womb.

Karin pulls out after a minute of pumping her girl cum inside Marcella and shooting the last bits on her before putting the redhead in a mating press and ramming her dicks inside those holes again “I am going to fuck you all night until by balls are completely drained” the blond promises and starts moving her hips again.

The next morning Karin collapses on the floor completely spend and Marcella is covered inside and out with the dickgirl’s semen all over her body and pouring from her ruined yet molded holes. They both pass out and fall asleep well into the afternoon where they get fed and cleaned before they sit at a table again.

“That was wonderful, I have never orgasmed as much as I did last night. You are rather special Miss Dixon, I can tell you will go far and all of us would certainly hope so” Karin tells the redhead who blushes in response. “To be honest no one has come this far yet here you are and your holes almost completely adapted to our dicks” Karin smiles and then pushes her lips on Marcella’s and they both kiss deeply until the evening.

“Now make yourself at home and next thing tomorrow you will get a tour before you have to leave for Tokyo” Karin tells with a grin and a wink before a butler guides Marcella to a bedroom where she falls in a deep sleep again.

True to her word, Karin had arranged a special tour where she shows Marcella around the town to make sure she sees everything worth seeing in Kyoto before she drops her off at the airport where she takes a plane to Tokyo for her next part of the vacation in this beautiful country.

Her plane lands in Tokyo and this time she gets brought to a hotel where she unpacks a little before heading to the lobby where there are several folders of the many things to see in this metropolis but her eye falls on one particular one. “Oh my god! I always wanted to see Korakuen Hall” she thinks excitedly when she thinks about all the Japanese pro-wrestling she had seen in there on television especially her favorite women’s tag team whom she has been a fan of ever since she saw them.

“Oh there is a tour going there in an hour” Marcella thinks, quickly checks in for it and an hour later she is in a bus on her way to it though she notices that she is the only one in yhere once again which makes her think of her time where Juri was her guide. A sense of dread and excitement courses through her body when the bus stop and she gets out before entering the legendary arena completely awestruck, all the feelings of dread gone now.

There is a wrestling ring in there and Marcella’s heart beats faster and hopes there will be a show tonight when she sees two familiar figures practicing in their gear. “Oh my god, it’s them” she thinks excitedly while she slowly walks towards the ring where she looks in awe at the two women standing there.

One of them has long, blonde hair with bangs that are tied in two geometrical pigtails and blue eyes. Her attire is a blue and white lingerie-like leotard with ruffles around areas such as the collar, the sleeves, and the leg-holes, wrestling boots with white stockings and a white bustier with blue hearts on both bosoms.

The other has her black hair worn in a bob cut, with her fringes lying between her ears and face. She wears a red and white leotard with red wrestling boots and white kneecaps with a red spot in the middle of each of them, looking similar to the Japanese flag. Sticking to the Rising Sun motif, this woman has a red spot on the top of her leotard, going from her neck and down to her cleavage, as well as two red stripes at the bottom on either side, with the lower stripes going along the outside and the upper stripes going around her waist. She also wears white wrist straps on each hand and a grey patch on her left elbow, acting similar to a sleeve.

They both notice her and ask her to join them in the ring and Marcella does her best not to act like a total fan-girl. “I’m so happy to meet you finally I have been such a fan of you both Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko” she says excitedly and not noticing the lust filled stares they give her.

“Always glad to meet a fan and especially one as lovely as you” Mika says with a grin while she looks at those huge breasts attached to Marcella. “Agreed, what do you say we tag team her because I think she is the one that weird travel agency mentioned, correct?” Yamato asks both her tag team partner and Marcella blinks but nods when she finally notices those massive shafts bulging in those tight outfits.

This time she feels rather excited at the thought of getting fucked by her idols when they both smirk as they notice her excitement. “Yes, I see and you are right and it looks like she wants it bad even after the others had a go at her, she must be a great fuck then to make it this far” Mika says with a grin while she strips down. 

“I totally agree and like some of the others probably told her that most of us don’t get the chance to fuck because of the others passing out or unable to continue so let’s fuck her in the ring now and then take her backstage for some more fun” Yamato grins when her hard pole pops out of her outfit and watches Marcella strip down to her birthday suit.

Marcella smiles at their talk but quickly gets between the two of them before going to her knees. She grabs a cock with each hand and starts to lick one while jerking the other off and then switching between them which makes both dickgirls coo and moan happily. “Oooh this is going to be so much fun, you are a lucky woman getting plowed by your favorite tag team” Yamato giggle moans and her partner grins and nods with her pole already leaking on their fan’s large breasts.

“Oooh yes mmm fuck I think I’m going to cum already! So hard to hold back!” Mika moans happily before looking down at the woman between their dicks “mmm tell me oooh do you want to become our little fuck toy?” she asks and Marcella nods eagerly which makes the two of them coo pleased. “Maybe we should mark our property then” Yamato says and Mika nods before the pull their dicks away and start jerking off in front of her which makes Marcella coo happily who prepares for a huge load covering her body.

“Oooh god yes get covered in our jizz you hot slut aaah you’re ours all ours” Rainbow Mika roars while hot cum shoots from her pole and starts to cover Marcella in her jizz and Yamato shortly follows causing their seed to mix on the woman’s body. “Mmm she looks so good covered in our jizz now let’s fuck her holes and claim them as well” Yamato growls before she grabs Marcella from behind lifting her up before slamming her girlcock into that asshole.

“Oh I agree with you on that and I get the pussy first? So lucky” Mika giggles before she slams her dick into that wet cunt “oooh god it feels so good Yamato! How does her asshole feel?” the blond dickgirl asks her partner who tells her that that asshole feels amazing. “Mmm fantastic aaah we should fill her and mold her aaah I want her to be ours aaah fuck!” the blond dickgirl moans happily while thrusting hard and deep and could feel Yamato’s dick rub against her which urged her only on even more.

“Oh yes please fuck me! Mm oooh fill me with your dick and seed aaah fuck make me your cum dumpster and fuck toy aaah! It would make me so happy!” Marcella moans in heat while she loses her mind in utter bliss. Her holes feel like they are on fire yet it tightens on those thick fuck rods pounding them, the feeling of them rubbing inside her drove her insane and none of the others made her feel like this though many came close to it like Karin earlier this week . She bounces between the two dickgirls while her thick curves rub against those powerful yet sexy frames as they use her for their pleasure and she loved it.

“Such a good fuck toy yes mmm aah yes mmm oooh I’m going to fill you soon enough aah oh god I can’t hold in much longer!” Yamato moans loud and Rainbow agrees to this. A few minutes later they all of them roar with all three of them orgasming hard inside the middle of the ring which lasts for two minutes before Mika and Yamato finally pulls out causing cum to spill out from her ruined holes.

“Time to take our little slut to our dressing room and continue pounding those sweet holes to completely turn her into our fuck slut” Mika grins as they get backstage and the two dickgirl spit roast the woman between their shafts fucking her for the rest of the day until it was time for the show and the two of them leave Marcella behind completely spent yet utterly happy. “Let her rest until we come back, we have some business with her after our match” Yamato tells one of the officials.

When Marcella regains some of her strength Rainbow Mika and Yamato return to their dressing room who smile and kiss her before Mika pulls a collar from her bag which she places and locks it around Marcella’s neck. “Now you’re ours though free to do as you please and you still have to finish your journey and most likely she will try to claim you as well but she can do all she wants but your body belong to us” Mika grins and Marcella seems happy about that and the two girls pull their poles out and fuck their pet for another round and until she has to leave for home.

The redheaded woman comes home and falls on her bed before her fingers brush over her collar which makes her smile right before she falls asleep.

The End


End file.
